Vessels
Vessels are the reference to all playable vehicles in the game. There are a total of 50 non premium vessels and 8 premiums. The Cruisers are the only class of ship that has no premium vessel. All these vessels can be accessed, viewed and unlocked in the vessels menu. Vessels and their types As stated there are numerous vessels for the player to choose from within the game. Each differing in handleability and utility. Most are achievable by progressing but some have to be unlocked with gamepasses, these ships are marked as: "(Premium)" The playable vessels are as following: Patrol Boats The Patrol Boats also called PTs are by far the most overrated vessels in the entire game. Common misconception has lead to many newer players believing that speed is key in naval warfare, however, the patrol boat is easily overthrown by any player with good aim. They are not very encourageable to play as. However ,in the hands of a skilled player it can serve as a tactical distraction for the enemy team, or even ram into slow enemy vessels and bombard them with torpedoes. For any beginning player that values speed the destroyer would be the better recommendation. * Zero * Lance * Mace * Slicer * Strider * PT-108 (Premium) Submarine The submarine has the (probably) unsurprising atility to dive into the sea. It is one of the hardest vessels to play as because it has to rely on its cover for good protection, meaning that once it emerges to fire its torpedoes or use its turrets there is a chance someone will take the opportunity to get rid of it. In the hands of good players, they can be a force to be reckoned with. Some say it is too good but it can be easily countered when above water. * Diver * Advancer * Striker * Attacker * Titan * Bullshark * Declaration * Red October(Premium) Destroyer The great assassins of these waters, equiped with torpedoes which put Patrol Boats to shame (with the big trade-off being that they are significantly longer, and a tad slower). They come with smoke and excel in maneuverability. They can pack a very destructive punch in the hands of any tactically skilled player. Like the cruiser, this class has existed since the pre-alpha. They also have the most powerful Torpedoes of any ship in the game. * Bracer * Thorn * Valkyrie * Istar * Annihilator * Baron * Liberation * Marauder(Premium) * Glasnost' (Premium) Cruiser By far the most balanced and versatile vessels available to get. Higher tiers have the most outstanding automatic AA turrets and they are utilized with all types of tricks up their sleeves such as smoke and depth-charges (anti-submarine mines). They can form a threat to any other vessel in the game while capable of numerous supportive tasks. They can destroy submarines using their depth-charges. This is one of the two classes that have existed since the pre-alpha stage. * Pill * Charger * Lislie * Lislie/L * Yerlin * Jacobin * Freedom Battlecruiser Similar to battleships, they are designed to exchange serious blows in short ranges. The difference to a Battleship is that Battlecruisers have more speed but less armour, they are also equipped with the weakest Torpedoes in the game. They're smaller, faster and have more balanced frontal/aft artillery placement. While they have no secondary turrets for long-range combat, they rule in closer engagements and are a considerable threat when against multiple low-tier ships. * Warframe * Warframe/L * Rebel * Triton * Revelation * Legacy (Premium) * Perestroika (Unreleased) Battleship With their obliterating damage output, they are the best at rendering enemies useless from afar. They are the snipers of the seas, and present a considerable threat for ships and bases alike. They do, however, have a long reload time, are very hard to maneuver, and have a bad anti-air system. They are a big target for torpedoes. * Hurricane * Tsunami * Seaknight * Achilles * Fortress * Retaliator * Revolution * Erbe (Premium) * Regashi (Premium) * Stormer (Premium) Carrier They haul a considerable amount of fire-power in the form of Fighters and Torpedo Bombers. Later CVs are a dominating force. Any player who has ever faced a full squadron of torpedo bombers from the side will agree. However, most carriers are unsuited for close quarters combat and are likely to succumb to any skilled Destroyer that manages to get up close. Their main focus is to rid the airspace of any enemy aircraft and support allied ships by torpedo bombing their targets. They can be out-matched by Zeppelins with ease. However ,Zeppelins (Due to their cost) are rare. They also have the most hull points of any ship in the same tier. * Hauler * Eclipse * Aegis * Renegade * Emancipation * Concord (Premium) * Funtime (Premium) Miner This class of ship was made into a full class very recently. The miner is practically never played by anyone and has no real quality other than being able to fend off submarines. Their guns have the highest damage per projectile of 40K per shot and are about with a Destroyer's reload. It is theoretically a great counter against the Red October submarine. There only real ability is to be able to drop mines at a very quick rate, and remember, mines don't one-shot all subs now. Miner turrets also have the unique bright-red shots and has a different explosion sound. * Miner (Premium) * Sapper * Sapper/L * Huldra * Angler * Harlequin * Miner II (Premium) * Santa's Harlequin (Premium) Zeppelin With decimating Zeppelin bombs aboard, they can prove a nuisance in the hands of skilled players. Speed and great anti-air make Zeppelins what they are. Though some players think ACs are well-equipped enough to do enough damage to Zeppelin and keep them on the defensive, an AC's damage can easily be nullified by a Zeppelins repair and anti-air. Due to their high price tag and learning-curve, most players sway to other easier to obtain vessels. They rule the skies in the hands of pros and are a sight to behold and to be feared. Although their biggest weakness is their lack of cannons which can be used to directly fire on ships. This leads to the Zeppelins easily getting picked off by smaller, more maneuverable boats such as PTs. * Yearly * Solstice * Sovereign * Empress (Premium) Missile Frigate Missile frigates are the most recent class of ship added to the game. They have a new weapon, missile launchers, which deliver small amounts of damage alone but can deal more damage when fired in greater amounts (missile launchers have also been added to submarines). They make the most impact in mid- to short range. While they are equipped with many launchers, they only have a few cannons. The missiles themselves can be fidgety, but can be very powerful when used in the hands of skilled players. * Striaton * Striaton/L * Rocket * Andrius * Lyftias Trivia * Most of these classes are based on real life classes mainly serving in the first half to mid 20th century. With carrriers and cruisers being exceptional to later dates. Patrol boats, destroyers, and submarines are also still in service but they are thoroughly modernized and in most cases barely resemble their former function. More of naval warships can be found here ** Red October is a fictional submarine, based off the novel and movie with a similar name. * Some vessels found in the game are based on real warships despite their name being different. Such as PT-108 (Which is based on PT-109, a vessel that John F. Kennedy served under during WW2) and the Regashi (Which is claimed to be based on the famous Japanese battleship Yamato) ,it's also for the Erbe, claimed to be based on German Battleship Bismarck. * Each class of ship has their own class abbreviation. Battleships use BB, cruisers use CA or CL for low tier ships, carriers use CV, and Destroyers use DD. Patrol boats use PT, Submarines use SSN, and Zeppelins use ZRS(US)or LZ(Germany). * The classes of ships have counters/weaknesses to other classes. For example, the cruiser's damage and reload time can ruin destroyers, while destroyer torpedoes and speed can outmaneuver a battleship. It's best to choose the right class for the situation. Most of the best players can use all the classes. * I (EnderAurora3) recommend to not save up for a zeppelin till you have all the other classes cleared. The zeppelins won't make as much credit/resource since surface ships have simpler and more effective damage potential. See Also * Strategies (Will be introduced to the wiki on later time period) Category:Vessels Related Category:Vessels Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Information